


somewhere, my flower is there by novembersmith [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Tsuritama
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Xeno POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:29:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1537571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of somewhere, my flower is there by novembersmith read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: “If someone loves a flower, of which just one single blossom grows in all the millions and millions of stars, it is enough to make him happy just to look at the stars. He can say to himself, ‘Somewhere, my flower is there…’ But if the sheep eats the flower, in one moment all his stars will be darkened… And you think that is not important!” - Le Petit Prince</p>
            </blockquote>





	somewhere, my flower is there by novembersmith [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [somewhere, my flower is there](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095628) by [novembersmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembersmith/pseuds/novembersmith). 



**Title** : somewhere, my flower is there  
 **Author** : novembersmith  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Tsuritama  
 **Character** : Haru/Yuki  
 **Rating** : General Audiences  
 **Warnings** : No archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : “If someone loves a flower, of which just one single blossom grows in all the millions and millions of stars, it is enough to make him happy just to look at the stars. He can say to himself, ‘Somewhere, my flower is there…’ But if the sheep eats the flower, in one moment all his stars will be darkened… And you think that is not important!” - Le Petit Prince  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1095628)  
**Length** 1:11:35  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/somewhere,%20my%20flower%20is%20there%20by%20novembersmith.mp3.zip)


End file.
